Soundless Supernova
by sophia666
Summary: The world is changing before their eyes, and to persevere they must change with it. Sometimes on the way to a dream you get lost and find a better one. Shikamaru. Sakura. The shadows and secrets of their lives, spoilers 439 onwards.
1. The Importance of Being Idle

Soundless Supernova

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky him.

100 themes, one per chapter, focusing on Sakura and Shikamaru, their shifting relationship, and the secret explosions just waiting to happen.

Theme #1: The Importance of Being Idle (song by Oasis)

**************************************************

As long as Shikamaru can remember, he has loved watching the clouds. His most relaxing hobby is done on small grassy hills, preferably during the afternoon. In Shikamaru's ideal dream life, he spends his mornings playing Shougi and his afternoons watching clouds. There is also an ordinary, indistinct wife and two children, complete with retirement. As many childhood plans go, this one sticks around for a while, until Shikamaru realises that in the shinobi occupation _retirement_ usually means death, especially if you're as smart as he is. He also discovers that _all_ women are troublesome, in their own way.

Even though his plans have changed, some things are still the same. His plans now include Chouji, Ino, Kurenai and Asuma's child. They now also include Konoha, and its protection (he discovers surprising protective instincts for his home- not to mention his team). He still enjoys Shougi and watching clouds, though this is often interrupted by his mother, Ino, or even Temari. He also thinks of Hidan, trapped eternally, and his personal duty to ensure his imprisonment.

He wonders, sometimes, if growing up means life is just getting more and more troublesome. His lazy attitude isn't going anywhere, and it co-exists with that inner part of him that protects and plans and seeks vengeance. When he can be bothered to care about something, he doesn't hold back. At least his mum won't be able to nag as much when he's a "cool adult". He hopes.

… you can still find him napping or staring at the clouds on his off day, though.


	2. Hard to Handle

Disclaimer: Once again, Kishimoto's.

100 themes, one per chapter, focusing on Sakura and Shikamaru, their shifting relationship, and the secret explosions just waiting to happen.

Theme #2: Hard to Handle

***********************************************

_Sakura_, Shikamaru thinks, is too much. A little too intelligent. Too emotional, violent, vibrant. Despite his inner male voice protesting, she's _too_ pretty as well.

She definitely doesn't fit in with his image of his future wife. Not that he thinks about this, ever.

She does manage to surprise him, still. He remembers her three years ago, vain and weak and annoying and _Sasuke-obsessed_. She was still really smart back then. Despite her increase in violence (she has become infinitely scarier) he thinks she's done well for herself. Her formidable new skills, and attitude, even her hair-style, have made her a sharper and stronger kunoichi.

It's also strangely attractive, too.

Before Naruto came back, Ino used to drag Sakura out to train and eat with Team Ten. "Forehead-girl's such a hermit." She'd complain. In the early days, in the wake of her Team's abandonment/breakdown she is withdrawn and silent. There was something sort of sad and pathetic about it, though one only had to speak about Sasuke or Naruto the wrong way to get their heads snapped off. In her early days with Tsunade, she dropped in on Team Ten's dinners exhausted and falling asleep. She had the look of someone working a lot harder than he'd ever worked, and there was something enjoyable about seeing her motivated about something.

Chouji pats her on the back and gives her an extra chip, Ino throws her arm around her shoulders and gossips gaily, and Shikamaru offers her a half-smirk that she _knows_ is sincere. They all walk her home later, and Shikamaru can tell that she's glad to have friends there.

Things are a little different when Naruto finally returns. The new improved Sakura still can't help punching him when she's annoyed, though her punches hurt a _hell_ of a lot more now. She has two-thirds of her team back, and she and Naruto are bright with the thought of bringing their _Sasuke_ back.

Shikamaru can't help but remember that failed retrieval mission so long ago, and all thing things he almost lost.

Sakura puts her hands on her hips and _glares_- and everyone knows it's best if you do what she tells you to. Shikamaru gives his smirk and continues to smoke, though he does do so outside of the hospital.

Scratch that, Sakura's _impossible_ to handle, and if you tried she'd probably punch your lights out.


End file.
